Randal
, Lando |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = |race = |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |firstseen =Series 5: Beyond Strife |class =Cavalier/Paladin/Great Knight Paladin (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |mirage = |voiceby =Joe J. Thomas |jap_voiceby =Katsuyuki Konishi }} Randal is an original character from the trading card game Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). He is a DLC character in ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia''. Profile He is a rugged Cavalier from Elibe, and a friend of Emma, Shade, and Yuzu.They are part of a traveling group that travel the lands, from continent to continent. Upon reaching Valentia, Randal and Emma eventually got lost from the rest of the travelers. They were attacked by the bandits that sought revenge by his cheating from some gambling Randal did the night before. While he took care of the great amount of the looters, the two were in a disadvantage by being in smaller number and his horse got hurt during the battle, resulting on Emma fleeing to seek help nearby. She eventually found Alm or Celica's army. After defeating the bandits, Emma and Randal decide to join the party's cause, as a thanks for the help. He also asked to be guided during their stay in Valentia, wanting to know tips about the hottest spots. Personality Randal can look like a vagabond, he has a laid back personality, wandering from town to town and battle to battle. A man who loves gambling, he is often seen with dice on the battlefield. At first glance, he seems uncaring and sloppy in appearance, yet he possesses much experience and tact–and is actually a reliable man with exceptional skills, since as a capable knight, he skillfully uses twin swords in battle. Although he hates trouble and danger, he usually ends up in the middle of it anyway. Despite having a lot of patience and liking Emma very much, he sometimes get confused about how to behave when taking care of a kid, making irresponsible decisions like not giving up gambling and keeping with his messy habits. He often wonders how he got in such troublesome situation of needing to act as a caretaker of a child, needing to endure her silly childish ideas. This often leads to comical situations. In-Game Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|NPC= *Due to equipped Wayward Lance |-|Ally= |Skl = 15 |Spd = 15-2 |Lck = 3 |Def = 9 |Res = 7 |Move = 8 |Magic = - |Skills = Mounted |Item = Wayward Lance }} Learnt Magic |} Class Sets | - | Paladin | Gold Knight | Skogul* |} '*'DLC class; access with the Altar of the Destrier. Growth Rates |45% |60% |50% |50% |15% |35% |0% |} Supports * Emma Passive Supports * Shade *Yuzu Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Randal/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Endings After the war, Randal departed Valentia for a new land. History makes no further mention of him, but some say he made a name for himself as a sellsword, gracing countless battlefields and wielding a variety of weapons—always with one in each hand. Appearances Randal appears in the following cards: Etymology Randal is a variant spelling of the old english name Randall, which originated from the german Rudolf, meaning "Famous Wolf". Trivia * Randal is the first original male character created for Cipher. * Randal is the only Cipher original character to appear in two different states of age. * Randal shares his Japanese voice actor with Xander from Fire Emblem Fates. ** Randal also shares his English voice actor with Deen and Tibarn in his appearance in Heroes. * Randal is the only Cipher character in Echoes to not start as a fully promoted character, due to him being part of the three part Cavalier promotion line as a Paladin that can further promote to Gold Knight, whereas his compatriots (Shade the Saint, Emma the Falcon Knight, and Yuzu the Priestess) are part of two part promotion lines, barring their respective DLC Overclasses. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Original Characters